Mr Thompson's Class
by shelbyforeverlovely93
Summary: In Mr. Thompson's class we always talk about interesting topics. The only problem is we learn more from each other than we do the teacher. We also learn a whole lot mor about each other as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, its me Shelby. I have decided to start a new story. This first chapter is short but the rest will not be. I had this idea for a while now and i just now decided to write it.

For all of my fans of Watching Them Grow and Love is Never Wise I am working on the new chapter for them now. well anyways here is my new story and as always i do not own the characters only the story line.

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of senior year. We got our new classes, our last classes of high school. But in my case it was only one class. And that class was American Government and Economics. My name is Rosalie Keller. Most people think I am stuck up but the truth is I am just shy. I look in the mirror before leaving my house for school; my long blonde hair was in a loose braid that hung over my shoulder, I have a cute little flower dress on and black heels. I grabbed my keys, purse and cell phone off the counter and headed to my car for the first day of school.<p>

I pulled into the school parking lot in my Mustang at five minutes till nine so I could check in. Everyone else started class at 7:30 but since I only had second period I came in later. The bell had rung by the time I got out of my car and checked in so I made my way to, what was his name again; oh that's right Mr. Thompson's class. The class I had with no one I knew. I was the first person in the class room. This is a good thing I can seat where ever I want, I smile. I pick the second row from the door and the second seat back. People started walking in some alone, others in groups.

The first person to sit next to me was a pixie like girl, I think her name is Alice. She was around five foot tall and she couldn't weigh more than a hundred pounds if that. She had short brown hair and almost bounced instead of walked. She had on shorts and a little tank top with flats. She sat in the seat right next to me on the left. She waved as she placed her purse on the desk. I waved back with a smile.

The next person to sit near me was a quiet looking boy he had blond wavy hair that fell in front of his eyes as he walked by. He had on washed out jeans and a button up plaid shirt. I had never seen him before, I think he was new this year. He smiled and nodded when he saw I was looking at him all I did was wave and turn in my seat to look forward again. More and more students came.

As everyone came in I decided to check my phone I had one text message from my friend Amanda asking me if I made it to school and to ask if I could give her a ride to work today since her car was in the shop. I typed a quick yes I am here and that it was no problem. Once I put my phone in my purse I noticed more people sat around me.

The first one I noticed was a huge guy that sat next to me, Emmett. He has short brown hair, a huge smile and the cutest dimples ever. He was wearing a football shirt and cargo pants with boat shoes, he had his cell phone and car keys in hand but nothing else.

The boy in front of Emmett was Edward. Edward had the most interesting copper hair I had ever seen, it stuck out every other way. He was hunched over as if a heavy ball was sitting between his shoulder blades. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. As long as I have known Edward he always dressed so nice. He hung out with Emmett and the rest of the football team but he didn't dress or acted like them.

I looked in front of me and saw the new girl, the chiefs daughter, well I saw the back of her head. She had long brown hair that flowed down her spine to the middle of her back. She had a charcoal black t-shirt on, it was a band shirt. Her head was ducked down and I could she her finger rested behind her ear as if she had just swept her hair behind it.

I look across from the new girl and saw Shana. Shana was the rebel of our class, she was the one who ran the 'bad crew' as everyone called them. She as blonde hair with dark roots, she always dressed in revealing clothes, like now she was wearing short blue jean cut offs with a neutral colored tank and a leather jacket covering it. She was sitting at the desk with both feet up in the seat, she had ear buds in her ears with music playing loud enough I could hear it.

I looked around the class room and saw how different everyone in here was. Mr. Thompson stood up from his chair, he was a short old man with a round belly. He walked to the middle of the class room. "Welcome class." He smiled and looked around the room. "The seats you are in now will be your seats for the rest of the year. Well now let's talk about the world economy."

_This will be an interesting year._

* * *

><p>Well there it is I hope you like it so far. Dont forget to stop by and tell me what you like or dont like so far.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone here is chapter two!:)

* * *

><p>It has been a week since the first day of school. I have only talked to Edward and Emmett in my class. I have learned through the week that the new boys name was Jasper, her just transferred in from a small town in Texas called Lufkin. His dad decided to travel the world so he came to live with his mom in Forks.<p>

I have also learned that my teacher Mr. Thompson doesn't do much teaching, actually he does teach at all. He mostly sits at his computed typing and tells us to read a chapter in the book. We don't read it we just talk.

I turn to Emmett and smile "So how was your weekend?" I ask him knowing he always had an extravagant weekend, if there was one thing you could count on when you were with Emmett it is that you will never leave without a story.

"Oh Rose! You should have come….." Emmett went on to tell me a story about how he was chased by a bear to his car. As he was telling me the story I noticed Edward talking to Bella. He had his desk turned so he was facing her as they talked I watched Edwards face. He looked so happy at that moment, Edward was always in the 'popular' group but he never acted like the rest of them. He was the quiet one, he never went out to party or hook up with numerous girls. Edward was almost the black sheep of the group, he never seemed truly happy either.

Watching Edward talk to Bella I see a totally different Edward. Now he is animated, there is a sparkle in his eyes and he is doing something I have never seen Edward do the whole fifteen years I've known him, he is truly laughing and happy. Even while he is talking you could see the smile in his eyes.

I turned my attention back to Emmett when he finished his story. Once he did he asked me how my weekend was, I told him how I spent my weekend at home with my family and helped my little sister with getting set up for the new school year. Emmett then ask Alice, the little pixie girl who sat on the other side of me what she did. She smiled and said one simple word, "Shopped." She smiled at him. "Do you like to shop?" she asked turn her attention to me.

"Sometimes," I tell her. "I shop a lot in Seattle but not much here in Forks." I explain.

"Oh, I go there almost every weekend." She sang. "We should go together sometime. And maybe you can go too Bella?" Alice asked Bella bring her and Edward out of the trance they where in.

"Hmm?" Bella asked not hearing the question, only her name.

"I was telling Rose, that we three should go shopping together one weekend soon in Seattle." Alice smiled even though Bella looked uncertain.

"I don't shop." Bella said quietly.

"Oh come on Bella it'll be fun….." Alice went on trying to convince Bella to go shopping while I checked my phone. I had a few texts but one took me by surprise it was Shane a guy I met on my vacation to California this summer. We talked a little but I haven't heard from him in almost a month. So I reply with a hey and a smiely face. I focused only on my phone while I was texting him.

S- _How have you been hun?_

R- _Good, I can't complain. What about you?_

S- _Good, good. I have been thinkin about you a lot _

R- _Oh really?_

S-_ Yeah but mostly about how pretty you were and the things I would do to you._

When I read the last text I was shocked he never said stuff like that, even when I met him, he never told me I was pretty or anything like it. Before I could type a response the bell had rang.

* * *

><p>How did you like it? So for now I am going to only tell the story though what happens and is said in the class room, maybe later on i will write more out side of school. Anyways please stop by and tell me how you liked or disliked my story. It makes me happy to hear from my beloved readers:)<p> 


End file.
